


Presentation (Mission Impossible)

by Sanwall



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanwall/pseuds/Sanwall
Summary: Artwork for the Star Trek Reverse Bang 2018, goes with the ficMission ImpossibleKirk and Spock present an impossible mission





	Presentation (Mission Impossible)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mission Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851119) by [idreamtofreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamtofreality/pseuds/idreamtofreality). 




End file.
